


Old Wishes

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Old Wishes

“Y/N? Y/N Y/L/N?”  
“In the flesh.”  
He pulls you into a tight hug. You had almost forgotten how nice his hugs are.   
“Wha-what are you doing here?”  
“Don’t sound so disappointed. I thought you would have been more excited to see your high school best friend!”  
“I’m excited, I’m just kind of confused.”  
“I’m Y/C/N.”  
“Really? This isn’t a prank from Jared?”  
“Nope. You’re stuck with me all over again, Ackles.”  
He breaks out into a giant grin, pulling you into another hug. The fluttering in his stomach making him wonder if old feelings might be resurfacing.   
****  
“Oh and the time that I punched Carrie Kaplan in the nose accidentally??”  
Jensen doubles over he’s laughing so hard. He regains his breathing just enough to add in his own memory.  
“And when I was voted most attractive, and you ran a one-woman protest against it? You were so stubborn they almost revoked it! Why were you so insistent?”  
“Because I wasn’t next to you! You don’t break up besties, not even for superlatives. Even if I was repulsive in high school.”  
“You weren’t repulsive!”  
“You must not have gone to the same school then, because man was I fugly.”  
Jensen’s face suddenly becomes serious.  
“Y/N.”  
“Jensen.”  
“You were not fugly.”  
“Yes I was.”  
“You were the prettiest girl there!”  
“You’re just saying that because we’re friends. I was chubby, nerdy, and awkward.”  
“You were adorable!”  
“Stop lying Jensen.”  
“I’m not lying Y/N. You were the cutest girl in our grade. Everyone had a crush on you! If Seth Dermot hadn’t gotten there first, I would have asked you to prom.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah...I, um, really liked you. I still do.”  
He rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.   
“Jensen…”  
“Look you don’t have to-”  
You press your lips to his quickly, pulling away almost as fast as you made contact. He looks stunned for a second, but soon reacts. He puts his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you back for another kiss. It’s filled with unspoken words and old wishes finally coming true.


End file.
